Hello, Mr Superman!
by TheHuntArtemis
Summary: In-progress. Harry finds his magical knowledge in his head, from ancient times. He discovers the Ministry isn't what his history books make out to be, and decides to forge the World as we know it again. Founders Heir, Merlin Heir, etc. Very!Super!Harry
1. Prologue  Chapter 1

_**Hi, dear readers. Enjoy my first Harry Potter fic. It's going to be a super-powered, Founders' heir, Merlin heir, and a whole lot more fic. I'm abandoning my other fic, because it's kinda rubbish, but if you want me to continue it, just review your opinion.**_

_**DISCLAMER: I'm not a women, and I'm not rich yet, so no, I'm not JKR.**_

_**PROLOUGE**_

It was the summer after the second year at Hogwarts School of Magic. Harry Potter had just arrived , and was immediately ordered to get started on supper. Harry just sighed and got to work.

It was useless complaining. So Harry just breathed in, and put on a mask of indifference for his relatives. It was unusual to see a twelve, nearly thirteen mind, have complete control over his emotions. And unknown to Harry, it was the start of a Natural Occulemens – to clear your mind.

After eating a small portion of leftover potatoes, he climbed up the stairs to the smallest bedroom in Privet Drive. Just as he touched his pillow he felt a powerful presence in his mind, not quite invading, because just as it was going to merge it's mind with his, it stopped, as if to ask. Harry was not stupid, far from it actually. He was extremely curious, and knew that he could be handling anything right now.

_What the hell… _With that final thought, he allowed it in, and fell unconscious as soon as his mind merged with it.

LINEBREAK

_Harry dreamed of Dumbledore's office. He looked around, and noticed that although it had the same layout, it wasn't nearly the same. It had far more trinkets, and it didn't have Fawkes stand that he remembered was on the table near Dumbledore's desk. He started to panic._

"_Fear not my heir, all shall be explained," said a deep, but kind voice from the corner of the room. Harry started at the person who spoke, who had a long white beard, and kind emerald green eyes. He wore a long grey, expensive looking robe, with round spectacles._

"_Heir? I'm only heir to the Potters…" He corrected, confused._

_A women suddenly appeared next to the man that looked strangely like Dumbledore. She laughed, and said, "Harry, you are more than just heir to the Potter line. But hush, all shall be revealed when you wake up."_

"_What, bu…" Harry suddenly cried out in pain as a sudden amount of knowledge lodged itself neatly in his mind. Harry faintly heard the women's anger at the Dursley's for underfeeding him, and hear the man say something about his stunted growth and how he would fix it now. Harry suddenly felt his body being overwhelmed by magic. He managed to cry out in pain before darkness claimed him. _

LINEBREAK

As Harry awakened, he was suddenly aware of a number of things. One was that he had somehow grown taller, and was too big for the cot. Another was that Dudley's massive clothes actually fit him, and he somehow knew that it wasn't because he had gone fat. He was aware of the massive amount of knowledge that had organized itself in his brain.

He tapped into it, and new pieces of magic unveiled itself in his mind. So much. His mind was brimming with power, but one of the pieces of knowledge stood out. He looked at it, and realized that he had mind defences and walls, but they were weak, and any skilled legilmens could break them. He moved to fix that, and delved into his mind to fix his defences.

Fifty minutes later, he was done. He had set his mind out like a city, albeit a small one. A cinema was at the farthest point of the city, where you could view your memories. It included what he was feeling. He felt that this should be enough for his memories. But he still had the other minds memories to upload and register. He exited his cinema, and set up an advanced security system. Guns were pointed at the door, ready to fire at his command. He placed guns over the whole city and then fixed a DNA activated door in front of the cinema.

Satisfied with that, he placed a fountain at the other farthest point of the city, where he placed the thousands of memories in. Once he finally finished his memory placing, it all registered on his mind. It hit him like cold ice, and he fell on his knees. Memories reoccurred right in front of his eyes, and even more pieces of magic new to Harry shocked him. He found one piece of magic the perfect defence system. Ancient Runes. He placed several blood wards around the fountain and placed ruins that will only allow him in.

Once finished, he set about making his Occulemcy defences, which were the actual walls of the mind. In the middle of making them, a thought occurred to him. Every Master Occulems made their walls out of metal or brick. But what if he used Basilisk hide? If he did, no-one could get through without his permission. Once finished, he exited his mind and placed Runes round the outside of the walls, just to be safe.

He then exited his mind, and it suddenly occurred to him that he should try out legilimency. He exited his room and looked at the clock in the hallway. 6:20 am. Excellent. He walked to his aunt and uncles room and opened the door. He slapped them awake, and looked into the eyes of his purple faced uncle.

"What is the meaning of this, BOY? Mark my words, you'll pay for waking me!"

He ignored him and quickly entered his mind. He then cast a sleeping charm and memory charm on both and then entered his room again. He just noticed that he cast charms that he didn't even know without a wand and nonverbally. He didn't even feel drained! He probably got more magical power as well as more knowledge.

A voice whispered, _No. It was all your magical power. My brother just unlocked it. And that wasn't half the knowledge. No. You only have light and neutral knowledge. You need to have dark knowledge also. I know you won't abuse it, my heir. You are probably wondering my name. I am… Morgana Le fey.. My brother is Merlin Emrys._

Harry was in shock. He then again became aware of the fact that there was a whole other lot of knowledge neatly organized in his fountain. He tapped into it, and once again felt pain before fainting.


	2. Discovery Chapter 2

_**HOGWARTS; HEADMASTERS OFFICE**_

A bespectacled, kindly looking man popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He was very pleased. Harry had taken care of the basilisk, just as he had thought he would. Unknown to anybody else, he knew Ginny was getting possessed as Tom Riddle. He knew of the basilisk, obviously. What other creature could petrify with a gaze?

It was a perfect plot, send Fawkes, his phoenix to send Gryffindor's sword down to the chamber, and help Mr. Potter by tearing out the basilisk's eyes.

It was part of the plan, you see, to see if Harry was any good with a sword, and see how he could cope in the face of danger. Albus Dumbledore needed a successor, and heir, if you like – someone to carry on the Dumbledore name. He was old. 122 years of age. He only had, roughly, 5-7 years before death found him. The Wizarding world could not survive without a leader.

Tom Riddle is soon going to return fully. And he feared he could not face him and win, like he could 12 years ago. Harry was perfect, easy to mould, because of all those years with the Dursley's. He had been neglected, but Albus was sure that his family wouldn't lay a finger on him. They _were_ relatives.

Suddenly, a purple light filled his room, the source coming from one of his finest trinkets to keep tabs on young Mr. Potter. It indicated that magic was being performed. But since it never glowed green, it assured him that a wand was not being used, and the ill-intent wards had not been tripped. It was probably accidental magic. He'd be fine.

Albus sighed in content – it was a good year.

_**PRIVET DRIVE**_

Harry awoke an hour later, with Dudley's piggy eyes staring at him.

"Dad! Freak's awake!"

Oh. Harry forgot about the Dursley's. He needed to ditch them and go to Grintots Bank to claim Morgana and Merlin's vaults. While in his sleep, he had come to grips with the fact that he was their heir. Proficient Occulemens could be conscious in their mind while asleep.

But first, he needed to get rid of these stupid charms that prohibited him from using his wand and him using wandless magic. A spell immediately found its way to the front of his mind. Useful. Didn't even need to search. He was about to bring his wand from his trunk, when he noticed Dudley was still looking at him.

"What can I do for you Duddo?" he asked mockingly.

Dudley noticed his confidence immediately. Freak had always been shy and freakish, and shivered unconsciously from the thought of Harry getting revenge using magic. He screamed and ran from the room.

Harry took one look at the door, and smirked slightly. He took his wand out of his trunk and repeated the following words;

"_Ya fee sinwand." _His wand glowed in a blue light. He looked down and noticed his body glowing in the same light. The charms must be placed on all children right after birth.

He reached for his glasses, before realising he could see perfectly. He put them on, just in case, bus found out that they were blurry. Very blurry. He had no use for them, so he snapped them and threw them out of the window.

He smiled and walked down the stairs to confront his 'loveable' relatives.

"You never prepared are breakfast boy." Vernon said, as he raised his hand, to slap him. He suddenly found he couldn't move it. He then noticed the freak had his 'wand' in hand.

"I'm going to leave this house, and hopefully never come back. You can make your own food Vernon. I won't be touched again. You, shall take me to the Leaky Cauldron, in your car, or," Harry spoke, as he waved his wand, causing Dudley to fly into the cupboard under the stairs, and all the locks to turn, "Dudley shall never come out." Harry was lying. He obviously was going to let Dudley out. He wasn't evil. It was just a bargaining chip.

Vernon shook with visible rage, but accepted.

"But before we go, I'd like you to write this on a piece of paper, and I'll be out of your hair forever." He took out a piece of parchment from his trunk, and Vernon immediately took it, wanting the freak out as soon as possible. He wrote the following words;

'I, Vernon Dursley, give permission for my nephew and ward, Harry James Potter to be allowed to implement Law 305. No tricks or fooling has occurred.'

Harry very nearly snorted when he wrote ward though. He's been treated like a slave not a ward. They exited the door, once Harry pocketed the paper.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was dropped off at the opening to The Leaky Cauldron by his uncle, who sped off as soon as he got out of the car.

Harry sighed at the unkindness of his uncle, and entered the inn. It was lucky he never brought his trunk, and left it with the Dursley's just to spite them. He didn't need all his books. He had money to buy newer, better books. Harry took one look at his clothes, and decided that he was going to buy new clothes, books, and much more. He was actually going to use his money now.

Harry suddenly realised that if the Dursley's were his guardians, then they should have full access to his vault. A memory floated to the front of his mind. He quickly read it and smiled with triumph. It read that you can claim you vault and titles if you had the magical capacity. But no-one has had the magical capacity of 17 while his age since Godric Gryffindor. Luckily, he somehow knew he had the magical capacity of some far above 17.

Harry made his way to Grintots and entered the doors to the lobby. It looked far less packed since the last time he came, which was last year. But that was probably because so many needed money to buy their school things.

He walked up to the head desk and addressed the goblin.

"Greetings, sir. I'm so sorry for disturbing you, but can I please apply for an Inheritance Test?"

The goblin, never looked up, thinking it was some young pureblood trying to talk them into giving him free money.

"Name?" The goblin deadpanned.

"Harry Potter. What's yours?"

The goblin finally looked up. You could easily see surprised etched into it's high cheekbones.

"Goldkeep. Are you aware, that it costs 10 galleons, Mr. Potter?" Goldkeep said.

"No. But it shall be no problem."

"Very well. Follow me." Goldkeep showed Harry out of the hall and into the hallway. Once they reached his office, the goblin took out a piece of parchment out of his drawer and placed it onto the table. They both sat down and Goldkeep asked Harry if he could lift his hand, so he could cut his skin so blood can fall onto the parchment. Harry complied, and suddenly, the enlarged greatly.

Goldkeep motioned to the parchment, while keeping his neutral façade in place. But his eyes betrayed him. Surprise was the most evident.

_Harry James Potter_

_Age: 12_

_Magical age: 57 [And growing] – Extremely powerful_

_Heir to (by blood):_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black (First Heir) – Lord of Black: Sirius Orion Black_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Emrys (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Le Fey (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Pendragon (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (First Heir) _

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw (First Heir)_

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (First Heir)_

_The Supreme Vampire Clan of Drammen (First Heir)_

_The Purest Home of Elfish (First Heir) Queen of Elfish: Kirara_

_*Note, Houses marked by are descended from you father, and houses marked by are from your mother's bloodline._

_*All houses with (First Heir)'s. without a lord, lady or queen, is yours to claim._

_Heir to (by law):_

_The Noblest House of Dumbledore (First Heir) – Lord of Black: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Assets:_

_(Cannot list – maximum spaced used. Contact a goblin for your Assests.)_

_Liquid Assets:_

_(Cannot list – maximum space used. Contact a goblin for your Liquid Assets.)_

_Books:_

_(Cannot list – maximum space used. Contact a goblin for your Books.)_

_Important Valuables:_

_Morgana's Ring_

_Morgana's Wand_

_Merlin's Perfected Philosophers Stone_

_Merlin's Cloak_

_Merlin's Staff_

_Excalibur_

_Arthurs Crown_

_Elder Wand_

_Resurrection Stone_

_Invisibility Cloak_

_Gryffindor's Sword_

_Gryffindor's Hat (Sorting Hat)_

_Hufflepuff's Cup_

_Slytherin's Locket_

_Ravenclaw's Diadem _

_Businesses yours by conquest or blood:_

_The British Ministry of Magic (75% yours from Emrys' founding; 4900 galleons a month is placed into the Emrys vault)_

_Merlin and Morgana's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (89% yours from Emrys' and Le fey founding. Hundreds of muggleborns attend this school without the ministry finding out. Current Headmaster; Albert Grindelwald; 200 galleons every five months placed in the Le fey vault. Merlin Emrys arranged for only 200 galleons to be dispatched to Morgana's vault ever five months and none to him. The castle is sentiment. Ask Goblin for more details.)_

_The French Ministry of Magic (72% yours from Le Fey founding'; 4200 galleons a month is placed into the Le Fey vault)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (100% yours from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, founding. 1000 galleons every year is placed into the vault of each of them. Wards are under your control, the castle is sentiment. Current Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.)_

_Madam Malkin's (25% yours from Potters funding; 10 galleons a day is placed into the Potter vault)_

_Flourish and Botts (72% yours from Ravenclaw's funding; 2000 galleons yours a month)_

_Knockturn Alley (Every item sold in Knockturn Alley is given to you for free; so only 200 galleons a week is placed into the Slytherin Vault)_

_Magical Talents:_

_Magic Thievery [Ask your goblin for details]_

_Parselmouth_

_High Power Metamorpamagus_

_High Power Water Elemental_

_High Power Fire Elemental_

_High Power Earth Elemental_

_High Power Wind Elemental_

_High Power Shadow Elemental_

_Extremely Rare High Power Time Elemental_

_High Power Healing_

_High Power Wandless Magic_

_High Power Staff magic_

_High Power Non Verbal Magic_

_Enhanced Speed_

_Perfect sight_

_Mage sight_

_Enhanced hearing_

_Enhanced smell_

_Enhanced touch_

_Mage Duelling_

_Prodigy Occulemens_

_Prodigy Legilimens_

_Potions Prodigy_

_Arthimancy Prodigy_

_Runes Prodigy_

_Charms Prodigy_

Harry looked at it for a long time. He was shocked. He knew he was the heir to Emrys and Le Fey, but the others? And Elves? Vampires? He was the heir to a queen? Did he have immortality or something? And heir to Pendragon? Wasn't that the story about Arthur Pendragon?

And what the hell about the philosophers stone? Was that the first version of Nicholas Flamel's stone? A memory once again made his way to the front of his head.

"_Hmm, Morgana!" shouted the younger version of the old man that he had met in his dreams._

_An middle-aged beautiful woman made her way to him. "What Merlin," She asked irritably, before she looked down at the flaming red stone her brother was holding, "Goodness gracious. You've done it! But how… You're an idiot. If I can't achieve immortality, you sure can't."_

_Merlin sighed. "Have you no faith, little sister? And yes, I DID achieve it."_

"_We're twins, you nitwit." She said before she realised what he just said. "You mean… you mean you can't die now… if I die, you live," _

_Merlin took one look at his sister before bursting out laughing. "You think," he said in-between gasps of mirth, "that I would leave you? I may look heartless, strong and unemotional, but really," he looked her straight in the eye with a slight smile on his face; "You're my twin. I wouldn't leave you – in fact, I'd die without you. So we're both going to take the elixir of life. We only have to take it again every hundred years. We both have lots to do before we die…"_

"Mr. Potter?" asked Goldkeep cautiously. The boy was still staring at the paper. If he was that shocked, it must've been good. He was luckily able to hide the greed in his eye. He was a goblin. It was in his nature.

Once he said that, Harry immediately snapped his head to look towards him. "Mr. Goldkeep, it says speak to your goblin to find out your Liquid Assets. May I…?" He said, not needing to finish the sentence.

"But of course." The goblin took out pieces of paper and wrote on them with a quill. Harry assumed he wrote his full name.

Goldkeep's eyes quickly widened. Harry assumed the amount was substantial

"You, Mr. Potter Black Le Fey Emrys Pendragon Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin Ravenclaw Drammen Elfish," he read, "Own approximately half of the money in the whole of the Wizarding world, and is easily the richest man in the whole world. You could buy Britain ten times over without making a dent in your account." He suddenly turned blue, "I can't really read the amount of money. It had… 30 zeroes."

Oh. Harry assumed him turning blue was a goblin equivalent of a blush. He then remembered the about the Elder wand, Resurrection stone, and Invisibility cloak.

"Er, and," the goblin said, "some of your valuables are missing from the vault, so our goblin mages shall perform some magic to retrieve them. I can assure you, the people who stole it will be in for a surprise."

Harry saw the smirk and suddenly felt sorry for the people who had taken his things.

_**HOGWARTS; HEADMASTERS OFFICE**_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, sucking lemon drops and reviewing students OWL and NEWT results before he had the shock of his life. He and everything in his office was lifted into the air, and a green light shone brightly. He took out his wand, preparing to try and undo this probable prank, when it suddenly disappeared.

Then he started worrying. It was the damn Elder wand. If it was in any other hands besides himself and anyone pure of heart, it would compel them to kill. He looked to his left and right, when he noticed the sword of Gryffindor was gone. He moved in the air desperately, trying to get to the invisibility cloak before that was gone too. Albus didn't yet know that it was a hallow, but it was still valuable, and if the goblins found out, they would have his body on a platter.

_**GOLDKEEP'S OFFICE**_

"Mr. Potter, your signet rings," he said, as he took out a large black box. "They are charmed to be used as a portkey to your apartments, castles, and palaces. Just say out their name. This piece of parchment," he held out a piece of paper, "lists all your assets."

"Very good sir, but I'd like to implement 'Law 305, page 250, section b' – '_if a child under 17 and over 12, heir to more than one noble and ancient house without any parents wishes to take control of his houses, vaults, and everything else, they have to get permission from their guardian. If they did give their permission, the child is legally an adult, but must continue their magical training. So Mote Be.' _I have a paper written on by my uncle and guardian. I swear on my magic this was not forged." A golden string of light came out of his nose and swirled around before entering back into his nose. He took out the paper and gave it to Goldkeep.

Once he read it, he finally spoke. "Very well, but if you are to be the lord of a very ancient family, the Founders, Emrys, Le Fey, Elfish, Drammen, you have to visit their vaults and meet their guardians."

Harry nodded in acceptance. They made their way out of the office door and into the small carriage. Goldkeep turned the dial, and they zoomed through to the first vault, Harry whooping all the way.

"I haven't actually been past vault 200! And no-ones had been past the first 20 in a thousand years! So I'm honoured that I'm the first to do so!" He shouted past the wind. As the carriage came to a stop, after 20 minutes of whooping and shouting, Harry looked at the vault number 8. Vault Hufflepuff.

He walked to the vault door and saw a giant badger painted on the door, bearing it's fangs menacingly.

It suddenly stopped, and took a deep breath in. _'Heir? You have come! Will you take the lords duty, my champion?' _The badger said into Harry's mind. Somehow Harry knew that it did not come through his mind defences, but were speaking through them.

"Yes. I will take on the name of the noble and ancient house of my ancestor. What do I have to do?"

'_It is relatively simple. Lower your defences. I will not tell your secrets, and I need to see if you are loyal.' _So Harry did, and he felt a gentle touch to his mind. When the badger noticed the walls weren't their, she entered. Harry led her to the cinema room. He/she viewed his memories, and once she reached the time with him versing Voldemort in the first year. She immediately pulled out of his mind.

'_You have little more than a decade, yet you have lived for three hundred years. Did you know there is a mind of another in your head, my champion? But never mind, I sense its motives are loyal and kind._ _My champion, you are loyal and hard-working to a fault. But please, stay away from Ronald Weasly, Molly Weasly, and Ginivera Weasly. I can sense loyalty and hatred, and they do not show any loyalty or friendship. Only hatred for your money. I sense Ginivera will use a love potion soon. Please, check your food for poisons, or any other potions.'_

"Thank you for your warning. I shall come back soon."


	3. Familiar Help Chapter 3

_**AN: I sincerely apologise for the late uploading. How long has it been? 2 months? I promise it won't happen again… at least once a week I shall upload. But please do review. I do so love reviews…**_

_**By the way, I am writing this for the enjoyment of myself and perhaps others. If you do not like the way this story is going, or you don't like the power of Harry, tough. There are thousands of other Harry Potter stories which have Harry the power of a squib out there. This is in fact AU and perhaps OOC and Powerful Harry. Deal with it, or get screwed. Also, this is set in the 1990's but has stuff from present.**_

_**DEEP, DEEP, DEEP INTO THE GRINGOTTS WIZARDRY BANK; HELGA'S VAULT**_

'And onwards,' he thought excitedly. Humming skilfully, he continued.

'_Ah, I thought I heard that badger of Helga's projecting. So, heir. You have returned. Oh! And not only heir to my mistress or Helga – but too many more! I think you know what to do.'_

Harry looked at the strange eagle, whose wings were majestically large. He once again lowered his Basilisk wall, and left his mind open to siege. He felt a presence saunter through. Instinct was fighting to be freed, but he remained calm.

He felt his cinema be viewed again, and his memories being relieved by someone in the short time of about two minutes. She watched his childhood – his classes – his capacity to learn. She viewed his thirst for knowledge at Primary before his god-forsaken family teared his learning down. She watched his stupid friend (Ron) holding him back. Watched him allow him to be ridiculed and embarrassed by his so called 'Gryffindor family' when he was supposedly accused for releasing a monster out of the chamber of secrets just because he had been speaking parseltongue. She grumbled in disgust at his previous naivety.

"_I am impressed at your striving of knowledge in your childhood. But the child your… relatives have made thy and the child thou was originally are as different as day and night. Heed my words, Harry," Harry noticed that was the first time it had not referred to him as 'Heir', "nothing good will come out of thy hindrances. I am but a memory of Rowena, but we are both of the same intellect and experience. And I am sure she would agree that your lack of knowledge will surely hinder your adventures and destiny. But I have faith, my heir. I have faith that you will continue Rowena's quest for knowledge and wisdom, not forgetting power. That is why I approve of you. Continue, Heir. Continue to Salazar's snake, and do not forget the wisdom I have shared with thee_!"

Harry inclined his head, understanding albeit confused.

"Thank you for your knowledge and tips. I shall not forget you. I shall visit this vault later."

_**SALZAARS VAULT**_

Harry pondered on the raven's words as Goldkeep and he padded slowly to the next vault. He remembered he often went to the library as sanctuary from Dudley before his 'beloved' aunt found out and ceased his outings, afraid that Harry will make people laugh and sneer at them. And if Petunia hated one thing more than Harry, it was people sneering and laughing at her.

A huge basilisk, which tail seemed to go on forever into the door, smaller and smaller, stared at him.

"_After long centuries', a true heir has come." _It said, as if in shock_, "Not by magic, or marriage. But by blood! Oh! And he is not heir only to Slytherin, but many more. But alas, I am not here to bore candidates of lordship to Salazar with my ramblings. Lower your shields, boy. I am to judge you."_

Harry complied, and felt the now usual feel of an experienced Legilimens master probe his mind. He opened his cinema to the protector of the vault of Slytherin. It viewed his cunning escaping of Dudley; it viewed his sly successful attempts of convincing Vernon to let him eat his dinner. The snake smirked in diabolical glee as he realized this young boy was the very replica of a perfect Heir to the noble house of Slytherin.

"_I have decided… that you are deserving of the Slytherin fortunes and knowledge that is embedded in this very vault. Use it wisely, young Harry. Do not become naïve, and do not fear the people and the animals that should not be feared by a great, upstanding gentleman like you. I trust you shall continue the line of Slytherin, for it has been dormant for many a time and we would not want it to remain like that once again… that would be… very frustrating for me."_

Harry laughed as he agreed completely with the basilisk. He began to walk, but stopped as he felt a strong force willing him into the vault. Curiosity ruling his inner survival instincts, and thinking nothing bad could possibly happen to him in his own vault, he placed his hand onto the door, and pushed hard. He strolled in cautiously, magic at the ready. Inside was a dark, bleak corridor, with many doors. He walking into the door with the force, and abruptly stopped as he saw 3 eggs and 3 cocoons like webs. All with an amazing picture painted on them. Rendered shocked, he missed the cracks in all of them and a low cry sound throughout the room. By the second cry, he was alerted. All of the spider webs and eggs had cracks in them by now, and the room was filled by squawks, hisses, woofs, more woofs and heart breaking 'miaows'.

They all made their way to him, and simply… walked into his body.

"_Hah!" One said, "this body feels… comfortable!" The others agreed over the top of each other._

"_I am Terra, the phoenix. The sleek black dragon is called Ignis, the oversized annoying dog on your right arm is called Canem, and the wolf that seems to like the shadows and fire and is tattooed on your stomach is called Lupum. The again, oversized snake is called Morsu – he is placed on your higher neck and arms, finally the cute magical cat which is placed on your lower back is called Lentes."_

The introduction by Terra was met with agreeing and indignant voices in his head.

"Whoa guys, nice to meet you, I guess. But… why are you tattooed onto me may I ask?"

The dragon called Ignis answered this time, "_We are your familiars. You protect us, we protect you, you care for us, and we care for you_." Ignis said simply. "_From my side, it is nice_ _to meet you, Harry."_

"Thanks Ignis. I guess it's useful that you can tattoo yourself onto me and speak into my mind," he said, "but you can come out at will, right?" Canem hummed in agreement.

"_Also, we each represent different attributes, and we each shall add our attributes to ours when you need it. I, for example, signify Courage and friendship. Terra signifies raw magic, Ignis signifies Strength and power, Lupum signifies fierceness and ambitiousness, and Morsu signifies cunning suspicion, and then finally, Lentes represents intelligence and innocence."_

"You do not know how honoured I am to be your friend and to know such… wonderful creatures!" he whispered, "but I have to go to the next vault. Three more till I can get some stuff from places."

"_Then continue," _said Lentes, "_and know that we shall be advising you and helping you __**always.**_"

Harry smiled in agreement. "Likewise."

_**GODRIC'S VAULT**_

By now, Harry was fully prepared, and knew not to be shocked at whatever creature is guarding the door leading to his new vault.

"_Hmm! Hello there, young Heir!" _The griffin bellowed loudly.

"Good afternoon." Harry replied.

"_Well I'm sure you're feeling uncomfortable by lowering your shields so much in just one day, but I'm afraid it's needed." _The griffin said loudly, a hint of regret creeping into his tone.

"It's perfectly okay." He lowered his shields, wanting to save the Griffin the trouble of asking.

The griffin slowly made his way into his cinema, admiring his beautiful small city. He opened the doors so the griffin wouldn't have to worry about the defences.

It watched his bravery as he fought the troll. It watched his standing up to Dudley, and admired his courage as he charged at the Basilisk.

The guard chuckled at first, then laughed full out, "_You... You're either stupid_," he wheezed as he coughed after laughing so hard, "_or you're amazingly courageous. And as you're the heir to Rowena, I doubt it's the former. Yes, I approve of you. Who in goddamns name wouldn't?" _

"Thanks, I guess?" Harry said as he stared weirdly at the protector. "I'm going to continue now. I'll come back to see you later." Harry didn't feel any forces of attraction pulling him into that vault, so he continued.

"Well, that was interesting!" Morsu and Lupum said simultaneously. They all agreed apart from Ignis.

"The griffin was insane. What's interesting about that?" They all just grumbled at his glumness whereas Harry just laughed.

"Yeah, the griffin was mad though. What's so funny about me fighting a basilisk?"

They all chuckled. "You are pretty mad though. Fighting a basilisk like that without us or no knowledge you got from Emrys."

He was about to reply, but a voice interrupted.

_**PEVERELL VAULT**_

"_If you've finished," _a patronizing but knowledge filled voice said, "_Can you please come closer, Heir?"_

As Harry approached the door, he noticed that an owl said all this.

"_Good, you're not blind." _It snapped, "_Of course I'm an owl! What do you think I was one of those pathetically stupid mice? Anyway, you're broadcasting your thoughts! You may have those basilisk walls in place (yes, I sent a probe – you're rusty!) but their no use if you're broadcasting your emotions and current thoughts. Not a good first impression let me tell you!"_

Harry snorted as Ignis said something in his mind, "This owl's not half sarcastic, is he?"

He quietly replied, "This is how you're like!"

Ignis shook its scaly head in defiance, "No way am I like that. I'm not sarcastic, I'm blunt. There's a difference."

"Suppose so, but that's how it feels like with you." Harry silently smirked as he heard Ignis say 'I give up'.

"_Lower you're shields boy; I tire of playing around with you." _Harry did as he asked.

The owl looked for moments of sarcasm, of power. And power he found. Moments of immense accidental magic – of apperating, of summoning, of mass healing from the wounds Vernon had shared.

He was impressed. And this was just the accidental magic – he felt the power that Harry could harness, and knew that he was worthy of the name Peverell, and all its vaults had too offer.

"_This is… acceptable. But you shall continue your search for power, whether it is round the corner or whether it is round the world. You shall bring honour to the name Peverell. Do you understand me?"_

Harry knew the owl was serious, and gave it the answer it wanted to know. "Yes, of course."

"_Good. There is something inside this vault. You shall take it, and wield all three items and rule as the rightful Master of Death. I shall remain here, whenever you need further encouragement or power. Good luck."_

Harry nodded, and entered the vault. It, unlike the Slytherin vault, has one room. And it was, very, very large. It was fall of gold and sickles. In the middle lay three items on a large table. On it, lay the Invisibility Cloak, which was probably summoned from The Dursley household. Also, the stone of Resurrection and the Elder wand (Deathstick)

He trekked up the gold, and leaned forward to reach for the three items. Once he had them in his grasp, he turned away, and walked out of the Peverell vault.


End file.
